This invention relates in general to vehicle security, and in particular to a vehicle disabling system where a transmitter incorporating positive operator identification before being operable transmits a command to a receiver capable of terminating vehicle operation and situated within a vehicle to be so disabled.
The use of stolen vehicles in committing crimes and in escaping capture by law enforcement officials represents a major criminal activity in both urban and rural communities. Criminals may use stolen vehicles in the commission of bank, jewelry and retail store robberies, fleeing from arrest or re-arrest after an escape, a hit-and-run accident, and other illegal actions. When such an event occurs and identity of the stolen vehicle is known, police officers who spot the vehicle will give chase to hopefully apprehend the driver and any accompanying passengers. Current statistics show that there are approximately 27,000 vehicle chases in the United States everyday. Unfortunately, such police chases can result in tragic endings when innocent third parties are involved in collisions, shootings, or the like during the chase procedure.
As is expected, the longer a chase takes, the greater are the chances that non-involved parties will become victims of the pursuit. As a result, law enforcement officials may need to terminate chase efforts because of danger to third parties and thus permit criminals to escape apprehension. When such termination is not a viable choice, however, risks continue to accrue until the course of the chase is resolved. In view of the danger and potential injury to innocent third parties because of police chases, it is evident that a need is present for technology that can allow police personnel to apprehend such fleeing criminals without lengthy pursuits. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle disabling system for terminating operation of a vehicle upon transmission of a command.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a disabling system whereby the vehicle has a command receiver in communication with equipment capable of shutting down engine operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a disabling system wherein fuel flow or electrical power to the vehicle engine is terminated to thereby effectuate a shut down.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a disabling system wherein a query, command, and command receipt are key-coded using a continuously changing key.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a communication link interfacing relevant vehicle theft information as well as monitored vehicle locations as transmitted by the global positioning satellite with the disabling system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide positive operator identification through biometrics wherein a data base storing previously entered biometrics identifications of respective authorized operators compares operator biometrics identification to match operator identification authorization before activating system operability.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description which now follows.
The present invention is a vehicle disabling system for terminating operation of a vehicle. The system comprises, first of all, a transmit unit for transmitting a command shutdown message which may preferably be an infrared beam. Second, the system comprises a command-receiver vehicle unit capable of responding to the command and in communication with a transmission receiver situated at an accessible site of the vehicle such that a shutdown message from the transmit unit can reach the vehicle unit. The vehicle unit is in communication with at least one operational component of the vehicle and capable of shutting down that component upon receipt of a shutdown message from the transmit unit to thereby terminate vehicle operation. The transmit unit, which is preferably a hand holdable unit, is operable only by an operator having a pre-authorized biometrics identification read at the transmit unit site, with one example of an easily obtainable biometrics identification being a thumb print. In particular, the transmit unit includes an operator biometrics identifier having access to a data base of respective authorized biometrics stored-identification indicia for a plurality of respective authorized operators. This data base preferably is stored within the transmit unit itself, but optionally can be off-site and accessible via a conventional computer linkage between the transmit unit and a remote location. The transmit unit has a reader of operator biometrics indicia as provided by the proposed operator, a comparator of operator biometrics identification indicia with the stored-identification indicia for matching the operator biometrics identification indicia with the stored-identification indicia and a transmit unit activator for activating the transmit unit only upon a match of operator biometrics identification indicia with stored-identification indicia.
Preferably, the transmit unit initially transmits a query message prior to any shutdown message to confirm potentially accessible vehicle information or to simply confirm the presence of the vehicle disabling system. The vehicle unit is capable of receiving both the query message and the shutdown message and of responding to the query message. When the query response is an expected response, the vehicle unit can substantially immediately react to the shutdown message and accomplish shutdown of the operational component with which it is in communication. In one embodiment, the system can include database access to information about each particular vehicle and/or vehicle owner with respect to registered ownership, insurance coverage, outstanding judicial actions, etc., etc., all accessible as a result of vehicle unit response to the transmit unit query. Such query response can range simply from the vehicle identification number which is thereafter correlated via computer link with stored vehicle information, to a programmable data base within the vehicle unit which can be remotely changed as by telephone input using the standard communication microburst system to provide a direct response.
The query message and the shutdown message of the transmit unit and the query message response of the vehicle unit preferably are encoded with a continuously changing key determined by time of day and an algorithm common to both units. Both the transmit unit and the vehicle unit preferably are in separate communication with the global positioning satellite. In particular, with respect to the transmit unit, such satellite communication functions to record all transmit unit usage and transmit this information to a monitor station to thereby maintain and assure proper and appropriate operator use of the transmit unit. With respect to the vehicle unit, such satellite communication functions to receive location information of the vehicle both for apprehension purposes and for stolen-vehicle recovery purposes. In addition to having the operational components in communication with the vehicle unit for disabling of an already-operating vehicle, the operational components can also be in communication with a keyed ignition switch of the vehicle. In that instance, conventional computer circuitry including a computer chip on the key would shut down the operational components when the key is absent to thereby provide anti-theft functionality.
As is apparent, the disabling system of the present invention provides a safe and efficient manner for law enforcement personnel to apprehend criminals attempting vehicular escape to avoid capture. The system can be incorporated in new vehicles during their production, or it can be retrofitted to vehicles now in operation. Use of the system can ensure reduced risk and danger to innocent third parties as well as to law enforcement personnel by essentially eliminating the need for vehicle chases.